The Skylark
by LiLApple
Summary: Childhood story of our beloved skylark , Hibari Kyoya. What caused him to behave so hostile and cold? Every cause has a reason. This is his reason. Note: Everything is just according to my theory and may not be true.
1. I : Prologue

Hi readers , this is my first time writing a fanfiction and posting one online.

Please do guide me along the way and help me improve!

P.S. Due to the lack of a proper laptop/desktop , my current notebook does not have any proper writing programme like Microsoft word , etc... Thus , I have to resort in using notepad instead.  
Please do not mind the weird formatting and my poor grammar skills.

Enjoy~ \o/

* * *

There will always be a reason to every cause , and with every cause , comes consequences. Consequences will then , lead to pain. Pain , will lead to hatred. Hatred , will lead to destruction. Destruction , will lead to loss. Loss , will lead to even more pain. The list goes on and on. Will one be able to see the end of it? No. This is the cycle of life. As long as human beings continue to mingle together , they will eventually bring forth a reason to hurt one another.

Sacrificial? Aid? Charity? Care? **Love**? Nonsense. Everything is just a game of charade , a façade.  
After all , this is a survival of the fittest. This is the food chain.

This is the belief of a certain young man , Hibari Kyoya , the demonic leader of Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee.

He , who was known as a demon , an obnoxious person who paid no heed to anyone.  
An unsociable loner , both loathed and feared by everyone.  
One , who abuses his authority , doing whatever it takes to get what he wants.  
A selfish man with no care in the well-being of others.

In other words , he is a violent delinquent who have a kinky trademark threat , "I'll bite you to death".

However , behind that unapproachable iron wall of his , lies a deeply wounded heart.  
A scar , that will never be healed even with time on his side.

The consequences which led to his current state.  
The causes which led to a scarred heart , twisted mindset , and the loss of his innocence[1].

The reason why , Hibari Kyoya lost his smile.

* * *

[1] Innocence in terms of personality and behaviour , get your head out of the gutter(like me)!


	2. II : The Meeting

Author's Note :

My Theory No.1 : Fon and Hibari have around 6 - 7 years age gap.  
E.G. If Hibari is 5 years old , Fon is 12 years old. If Hibari is 16 years old , Fon is 23 years old.

My Theory No.2 : Hibari is from a prominent family.

More theories will be stated in the future to prevent spoilers. xD Also , Italic dialogues are thoughts.

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori , a peaceful town which has nothing out of the ordinary , was an enormous mansion. The enormous mansion , owned by the prominent family by the name Hibari , are strictly furnished in traditional Japanese style. All in respect of their ancestors. They took Japanese tradition and culture in a different light. Despite the ever so stern rules and regulations of the family which are not to be taken lightly of. A light-hearted laugh frequently broke the nerve-wrecking tension in the mansion. A laugh , so innocent , that it was like a soothing music which calms everyone. The source of the laughter is none other than Hibari Kyoya.

Fon inspected the young boy who were playing in the garden from afar unblinkingly. The 5-year-old heir of the family adorned a grey yukata , complimenting his creamy white skin. Long black lashes curtained his unique grey orbs with a tinge of sapphire blue , creating a beautiful contrast with the soft pink blush which spreaded across his face. As the cherry blossom-scented wind blows playfully , further messing up Hibari's raven tresses , his gleaming round eyes caught sight of Fon. Tilting his head to the side curiously , Hibari skipped towards to meet the mysterious guest who are at his adolescent stage. After all , it's rare for the household to receive a guest. Much less a young guest who resembles himself. Hibari plopped himself into the roka[1] and seated himself comfortably beside Fon before turning to have eye contact with him.

"Mister , who are you?" Hibari inquired innocently , fiddling with his fingers. Fon blinked in surprise , not expecting that the young heir would spare him any attention.

"Pardon me for my rudeness , young heir of the Hibari family," Fon bowed in politeness before regaining eye contact.

"I'm known as Fon. Your parents have graciously agreed to our request to hold our discussion here."

"...Discussion...?" Hibari tilted his head to the side again in curiosity.

Fon pursed his lips.

"Well...That aside , it will be fine if you just address me as Kyoya ,"

"But..."

"...You can't...?" Hibari pouted.

"K-Kyoya.." Fon murmured as he could not bear to reject Hibari.

Pleased , Hibari smiled that angelic smile , so pure as if it shone into Fon's very soul.  
His tiny hands grasped the larger pair , tugging on them gently. At the same time , tugging on Fon's heart string. Further fueling guilt to his already guilt-ridden heart.

Fon smiled back **bitterly**.

_"Father...Must we do this...?"_ Fon glanced at the direction where his father were before giving Hibari his full attention again. Fon furrowed his brows in frustration , frowning slightly.

_"...I don't wish to hurt him._"

* * *

[1] On the edge of a Japanese Traditional house are roka, wooden floored passages, that are similar to hallways.

I am so sorry for the short chapter! I can't seem to find my trusty notebook which contains all my story plot... I promise that there will be a longer chapter up next.

...Hopefully. 8'D;;

Also , I apologise if this seems to be converting into a FonxHibari fanfic. -cough-


	3. On Hiatus

Author's Note :

Greetings , readers. I am sorry for the hiatus , but the hiatus will still be ongoing till I get a new laptop which will be around a month or two. Please do stay with me as I write-up more chapters in the meantime. Thank you.


End file.
